ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Sad
Gamuru: Trey, Flame, Jake, Firey Rambuli: Only, OHF, Radi, Survivor 'Day One' Challenge: Sunny Probst will write a series of dots. When he is finished, he will write a randomly generated sentence. Then, the two tribes, Gamaru and Rambuli will have to guess how many letters the sentence has. Whoever guess correctly wins a point for their tribe. Whichever tribe gets to three points wins. Summary: After Sunny explained the challenge, he began the series of dots. The first sentence was, "Tomorrow is Wednesday." The two tribes quickly counted each letter, and quickly wrote down their answer. There were 19 letters, and Radi was the first contestant to get the correct answer, so he won a point for Rambuli. The second sentence was, "Monkeys like to fling poop at people." There were 30 letters, and Jake was the first contestant to get the correct answer, so he won a point for Gamuru. The next sentence was, "Sugar is the best Survivor contestant ever." There were 36 letters, and Firey was the first contestant to get the correct answer, so he won a point for Gamuru. The odds were not looking good for Rambuli, for if Gamuru won another round, they would win the challenge. The final sentence was, "Sugar retweeted me." The contestants of Rambuli quickly wrote down their guesses, but in the end, Jake guessed correctly and won the final round for Gamuru. Oh, and there were 16 letters if you were too lazy to count them btw. Later that night, Trey made an alliance with Radi and OHF, but Trey secretly wanted to eliminate Radi, and Radi kind of wanted Trey out. He even forgot they were in an alliance numerous times. Radi and OHF both made a plan to eliminate Survivor due to him being a nuisance, and with three votes, Survivor was eliminated. Rambuli walked back to their campsite, with their heads hung in shame. 'Day Two ' Challenge: The challenge, called "Contagious Disease," will begin by Sunny spreading out seven blankets. Each player will choose a blanket, however, one blanket is "infected." Whoever chooses the infected blanket will become "sick." After this, Sunny will assign everyone a number. The infected player will choose a number, and whoever has the number the infected player chose wins for their team. Summary: The next day, Sunny Probst explained that since Jake won immunity for his team, he will choose someone from Rambuli to go to Exile Island, where they will stay for the rest of the day. There, they will be shrouded in darkness, and there will be no contact with the other players. They will have to try and survive the day, completely exiled from the other contestants. However, they will get a clue to the hidden immunity idol, which is somewhere on the island. If they are able to find the idol when the day is up, they will be able to keep it and use it at a later time. After Sunny explained the challenge, the contestants each chose a blanket. Flame, however, chose blanket number four, which was infected. Sunny told Flame to choose a number between one through six, but before the challenge could be completed, Flame left the chat. 'Day Three' Challenge: Sunny will post a series of numbers, and the tribes will have to find the missing number. Whoever guesses correctly will win a point. Whichever team gets five points will win the challenge. Summary: The episode picks up where the last one ended, with Sunny confused at what to do without Flame. Sunny decides to start a new challenge, with Flame being eliminated. After Sunny explains the challenge, the contestants get ready to start. Sunny gives the set of numbers, Firey gets a point for his tribe. Radi gets two points for his tribe, due to getting the correct answer both round two and three. Then, Jake gets a point for his tribe. In the middle of the challenge, Flame suddenly re-joins chat, leaving everyone surprised. He explains that he left chat due to his internet problems, and Sunny lets him compete once more. The challenge continues, and Trey gets a point for his tribe, leaving the two teams tied. At the final round, Sunny writes the series of numbers, and the two tribes quickly write down their guesses. In the end, Radi got a point for his tribe, and wins the challenge for team Rambuli. Sunny then explains that Radi will now choose a person from his team to go to Exile Island. There, they will get a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Radi initially chooses OHF, but he changes his mind and chooses himself. He is sent to Exile Island, and is given the clue. Trey and OHF talk about who they think is a threat and who should go. Trey thinks Radi should go, for winning the previous season, but OHF does not want to eliminate Radi. At the elimination ceremony, Firey is eliminated with three votes. He says goodbye, and leaves the chat. Thus, the final six are left. Trey, O, Flame, Jake, Radi, and Only. 'Day Four' Challenge: Sunny will post song lyrics, and the contestants will have to try and figure out what song the lyrics are from. Whoever guesses correctly will win a point for their tribe. First to five points wins. Summary: Radi comes back from Exile Island, and explains that he found the hidden immunity idol to OHF. Sunny leaves for a little while, but then comes back and explains the challenge. The contestants understand, but before they begin, Sunny notes that Only has not spoken at all since Day Two. He is banned, and so only five are left. The challenge begins, with lyrics from My Moment by Rebecca Black. OHF believes that he has not done anything for his tribe, so he gets determined to win the challenge. He quickly types in the correct answer and wins a point for his tribe. Jake notices this, and sets out to win for his tribe too. Sunny then posts lyrics from Lights by Ellie Goulding. OHF is just about to post the correct answer, but Jake beats him to it and gets a point for his team. Jake then gets another point for his tribe the next round. The score is two to one, and OHF gets extremely determined. He gets a point for his team by beating Jake by a mere second, and the two of them are focused on winning for their respective tribes. In the end, however, OHF wins the challenge for his team. Sunny tells OHF to send someone on the opposing team to Exile Island, and OHF picks Trey due to the both of them being in an alliance together. Trey quickly finds the idol though, so he is sent back. Trey and OHF then talk, and the two of them agree to try and eliminate Jake for being a threat. However, Jake tells OHF that Trey has two immunity idols (one because Flame gave his immunity idol to him, and one because he got sent to Exile Island), and that he'll be extremely hard to beat. OHF tries to save Jake from elimination by telling everyone to vote Flame instead, which luckily they do. However, at the elimination ceremony, Flame uses his immunity idol, so all votes cast against him will be null and void. Only his vote for Jake counted, and so Jake is eliminated. OHF tells Radi about Trey's two immunity idols, but before Jake leaves, he tells OHF that he spoke to Trey, and that Trey was lying about Flame giving him an idol. He leaves, and OHF tells Radi. The two of them agree that Trey has no problem lying if it gets him far enough, and that he's a major threat. 'Day Five' Challenge: Sunny will PM everyone a letter. The four remaining contestants will have to work together to make a word using the letters, but a person does not have to tell the truth. The first person to say a word using the four given letters will win immunity, and automatically have a place in the final three. Summary: Sunny explains that there will be no more teams, and that it's every man for himself. He explains the challenge, and then PM's everyone their letter. Radi and OHF talk about getting Trey about, and so the two of them work together to make sure he doesn't win immunity. OHF suggests that they tell Trey they will eliminate Flame, and so Trey will let his guard down and not use his immunity idols. This way, two votes will be cast against him and he will be eliminated. Radi goes against this, saying that it's risky and Trey could always use his immunity idol, after all, better safe than sorry. They exchange letters, and Radi gets Flame to give him his letter, but forgets to tell OHF. OHF talks to Trey, and the two of them talk about eliminating Radi. Trey explains that Radi already won the previous season, and that he's too much of a threat. OHF agrees, but only so Trey doesn't try to come after him instead. The two of them then exchange letters, and O tells Radi Trey's letter. Radi now knows all of the letters, and makes the word "bird." He quickly tells Sunny, winning immunity for himself. However, before the contestants can eliminate anyone, Flame shockingly quits. 'Day Six' Challenge: n/a Summary: The episode picks up where the last one left off. Flame quits, and so Sunny explains that since Radi won the challenge, he will choose who goes to the final two with him. Any immunity idols are now expired, and both Trey and O have an equal chance of making it to the finals. O pleads to Radi to take him to the finals with him, and Trey does the same. Radi wants to take O, but it wouldn't be fair to Trey, who played a great game. But that wouldn't be fair to O, who played an equally fair game. In the end, however, Radi chooses O, due to their friendship and alliance. Plus, he wanted Trey out because he was a huge threat. Radi tells Trey that it's nothing personal, and Trey understands. He leaves, and only two are left... 'Day Seven' Challenge: The past contestants will vote for the winner. Summary: Radi and OHF agree that whoever wins probably deserves it the most. Sunny then reveals the final challenge - a jury vote. The past contestants will come back and vote for the contestant they believe deserves the win the most. Their past actions will come back to haunt them, and everything they did will determine their fate. After answering multiple questions from the jury, the losers vote for who they think deserves to win. In the end, OHF wins Survivor: Beta, by getting the most votes. Radi, although slightly bummed, congratulates OHF on a great game, and the episode ends with Jake pondering about when the next season will be.